


Love

by AthenaSFM



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: #2 of 100 Themes Fanfic Challenge: Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Kri18, ff.net import, so much fluff i cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSFM/pseuds/AthenaSFM
Summary: She's the standard of what is beautiful. He's not. She's strong. He's way behind in strength. However, 18 will choose him over and over again.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> #2 of 100 Themes Fanfic Challenge: Love
> 
> (One of my reposted old works, year 2013)
> 
> For those who loves Kri18. Just like I do.

Contrary to popular belief, it was 18 who chased Krillin.

She fell hook, line and sinker for the bald monk when he intercepted an attack meant for her during a fight with an alien. It was not something that could hurt nor kill her and it was puzzling why he had to put himself in harm's way. It almost took his arm off but he just stuttered, smiled and scratched the cheeks of his red face - his smile that he reserves for the other heroes of the Earth - and told her, 'I just don't want you to get hurt'.

She then spent the next months stalking, wooing and flat out asking him for a date.

He just kept on hiding, rejecting her and eventually told her that Piccolo or Yamcha or Tien are all better dates. He wants her to stop.

She's Android 18 and no one can tell her what to do and so she didn't listen. She loves him - Chi-Chi told her that she probably loves him if the butterflies in her stomach and the fluttering of her heart whenever he's around means anything - and he just need to accept that.

And so the wooing of Krillin did not stop.

Then they were sitting beside each other at Bulma's party for New Year's Eve talking about everything and nothing when a drunk dark-haired guy - a CC employee perhaps - asked her to 'get her gorgeous person away from the bald, ugly midget and just sit with him' and left the party with a swollen face he didn't have before and a termination of his contract.

Krillin was a few miles away from the Capsule Corporation when she caught up to him.

He was drunk and a simple question was all it took for him to talk.

She didn't have to follow him and protect him because it was true anyways and what does she sees in him because, really, he knows she's the standard of what is beautiful. And he's not. And she's strong. Really strong. He's way behind in strength. A pathetic warrior. She's perfect and he'll be heartbroken forever for falling in love with her and he deserves it and -

She did what Chi-Chi and Bulma does to shut their husband's running mouth.

Kissed him.

That shut him up alright.

And she was running out of breath and he's crying and smiling and telling her he does not deserve her and oh if this is heaven because he was happier than he ever had been. And he will make her happy forever and ever.

Then a few months more and she's wearing a beautiful white dress.

18 will choose him over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ff.net. Same username.
> 
> Also, I got the fanfic challenge from somewhere around 2011from ff.net so it probs doesn't exist anymore.
> 
> Ugh. My favorite pairing in DB after GoChi. R&R. Un-beta'd. Wrong grammar galore, I think.


End file.
